1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a package case or carton lifter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a hanger (U.S. Pat. No. 2,0ll,127) which includes a lazy tong structure which has suspension members at one end, and pairs of legs at the other. A bar extends transversely of each of the legs and a plurality of prongs are disposed on each bar. The prongs of one bar project towards the other, and the prongs are provided with means adapted to extend from its bar outwards to prevent the heat engaged by the prongs from forming contact with the bars. There are also known tongs (U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,698) composed of duplex members connected by jaws of ovoidal contact curvature to conform substantially with the shape of ovoidal objects, so that the tongs obtain an effective hold upon, and beneath the objects and avoid accidental dropping of the objects from the tongs while being carried. The pressure of the tongs on the object incident to the gripping thereof is so distributed as to avoid excessive pressure at localized points which might bruise or injure objects carried therebetween. There is additionally known a crucible support (U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,359) which includes a pair of levers; each lever has a depending article engaging end, and an upper end arranged at an angle with respect thereto. The upper ends cross each other in slightly spaced relation, and means are provided for physically supporting the arms intermediate their ends. Means are additionally provided for effecting upward movement of the free ends of the upper arms to effect movement of the lower arms toward each other, a latch mechanism preventing upper movement of the upward-movement effecting means. The latch mechanism includes a pair of elements, one of which is connected to the upward-movement effecting means; the other latch is relatively stationary and has a portion arranged between the arms at the cross point thereof. There is additionally known a lifting device (U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,655) which includes a pair of jaw members; each of the jaw members has an extension arm, a pivot forming fulcrum for the arm, and where the extension arms terminate on the same side of the pivot as the jaw members. A spring is stretched between the arms to normally maintain the jaw members spaced apart in a receptacle receiving position, and manually-actuated means coact with the arms to overcome the spring action to move the jaw means to grip the receptacle. There are further known tongs (U.S. Pat. No. 531,126) which provide a combination of straight lever arms having curved grappling jaws, each jaw being provided with a gripping pin and terminating below the pin.
There is further known an article carrier (U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,486) including a pair of gripping jaws, a pair of spaced toggle members carried by the jaws, a handle member carried by the toggle members, and an article-protecting shield carried by the toggle members and interposed between the article gripping jaws and the handle.